A World In Need Of Sustenance
by BellasBitten
Summary: Vampires have become overpopulated. Humans have become endangered, and are being bred in zoos for food. And so, what if the Cullens finds Bella as one of the last free humans, and her blood is still as tempting.To Resist or not to Resist? Pairings inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Vampires have become overpopulated. Humans have become endangered, and are being bred in zoos for food. And so, what if Edward finds Bella as one of the last free humans, and her blood is still as tempting to him. Even on a strict regimen of animal blood, can he still resist?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own none of the material posted here that is publicly recognized. No copyright infringement intended.

A World___In need___**of Sustenance**__

**BELLA.;**

This is a world in desperate need of help.

Us humans have been shunned in the worst way possible. Dignity has been stolen from us. My Father and I live in the cover of darkness, eating only sparingly to keep up our strength. Food is a rare thing now that grocery stores are being shut down globally. Blood markets for the Vampires are a big thing, now a day. My mortality is a big thing to me- I refuse to become a monster or a meal.

The authorities are after us. Vampires are determined to end Humans that are free. They want to breed us for food in their disgusting zoos. Luckily, my father and I have stumbled onto land that is hunted by vegetarian Vampires. Therefore, we aren't in danger now.

In the shadows, my Father and I rest.

"…Bella…What are we having for dinner?" My father's voice, strained from lack of use, booms through the silence. My head snaps towards him, finger poised to make the "sshhh" signal. It was unneeded, however, as the forest around us was quite as death. Not unnatural quite, (though what WASN'T unnatural, these days?) It was a peaceful quite. Birds chirped and squirrels chattered too create a melody that had you lulled into a "false" sense of security.

"I turned to my father. "We'll likely eat nuts and berries, and if we're lucky, a squirrel." I hated that stupid, incessant chatter. So loud and obnoxious, it drove me insane.

With a restless jerk, I turned to the sound of a twig snapping. My Father and I instantaneously drew our weapons.

My eyes softened, however, when I saw the quite doe standing a few feet from us. The doe took a few steps backwards, a distrustful gleam in her soft eyes. Her head cocked to the sound of a squirrel clambering up a tree. She must have been suspicious of us because of the vampires that hunt animals here. I slowly returned my weapon to its case at my back, scared of startling her.

Our weapons consisted of shocking weapons that acted on any dead cells in a body. Because vampires don't have any live cells in their body, they are rendered completely paralyzed by this weapon. We also had vicious drills made of metal harder than diamond. It had only recently been discovered. The drill could tear through vampires like soft butter. I always carried matches in my back pocket to finish the job.

A buck quickly joined the doe; his threatening antlers rose high in proud glory. I sat softly on the ground, and both flinched. It was as though they regarded me as an enemy. I drew some berries from the pouch at my waist, intent on feeding the creatures.

The berries in my hand, I hesitantly reached out to the doe. She gazed at me, a torn look in her gorgeous, soft black eyes.

And then blur of white crashed from the bushes, pining the buck. They had snapped the doe's neck.

I stumbled backwards, weapon drawn as the Vampire drained first the buck, and then the doe. It was a clean job- no blood stained his perfect lips or white T-shirt. He opened his eyes, and the black of them turned to a satisfied light butterscotch. He dropped the carcasses, and turned to us.

I gave him no time to react. I charged the Vampire, and caught him with my shock weapon squarely in the chest. He froze, falling to the ground, and his glazed eyes went from that delightful light butterscotch to black.

He was thirsty.

And he wanted MY blood.

**A/N I'm sorry, to all of you who wanted me to work on my 'Discriminating Grace' story. ;; I just had to get this written down before it drove me insane, bouncing around in my mind. Now, you can safely look for an update. Remember, this won't take up my full attention; it's only a side story. But if I get enough drive, it may end up with 20 to 30 chapters. D**

**Wit**


	2. Chapter 2

A World___In need___**of Sustenance**

**BELLA.;**

"Wait, Bella, stop!"

I turned to see my father running towards me, the Vampire paralyzed at my feet.

"This Vampire is innocent!" He exclaimed fretfully. I gazed at him in absolute surprise. Vampire…innocent? I shoved my "zap stick" against the boy's chest harder, irritated at the mere concept of my father calling a vampire innocent. It was utterly ridiculous…and rather revolting. I snarled as the Vampire attempted to move in his state of paralysis. Another jab silenced him quite nicely. He lay still, accepting his vulnerability.

My father tried again, piqued that I refused to take him seriously.

"He is not a drinker of human blood, he is of the coven of vegetarians." I gave him a glance that portrayed my irritation nicely. He sighed, and came to stand by us. I put a hand on my father's shoulder, and directed his eyes to the Vampire's. They remained the coal black that they had transformed to upon inhaling my scent. My father twisted in irritation, trying to focus on the marble statue of perfection.

His eyebrows furrowed, trying to unravel the mystery laid before him. My hand brushed his shoulder, and I whispered into his ear.

"_He wants my blood." _As I finished my sentence, his eyes widened in horror. It was nearly comical, how he could achieve such dramatic results in such a questionably small timeframe, but I couldn't find it in me too laugh. It would likely raise confused glances, and quite a fiew tones that would, no doubt, question myy sanity. My father remained still, a carving of rough, stained wood. He was stricken in terror as the Vampire began struggling again from his spot on the forest floor.

"Bella, get away from here. Get away from here, now! I'm going to un-paralyze him. You need to be as far away as possible so that he doesn't attack you. Find the Coven, and ask for Carlisle. Hurry!"

I turned from my father, gave him one last look of worry, and plunged into the trees.

_Cue_ Break **Line.;**

Twp hours of hiking does not do good for my clumsiness. Hungry and exhausted, I trudged through the soft moss underfoot, brushing vines out of the way. I was so weak from hunger; I stopped continually. With a puff, I fell onto a tree stump to stop for the twentieth time. It was growing darker as twilight set in. My frown grew more pronounced. I would have to fall Asleep with bears afoot…and not to mention the odd Vampire.

_Vampires can't come onto this land because of the vegetarian Coven so close,_ a small voice at the back of my head reminded me. I scowled at my own stupidity, but even so, a shiver racked my slim frame. An audible grow reverberated through my throat. Stupid, stupid, stupid! And then a small smile graced my lips.

Vampires don't exist. The worst lie that the adults could have told us.

I drew myself from the tree stump, forcing myself on wards. It was torture, working myself to the limits of my capabilities, but I had to find this Coven. My mind sought reflection, going back to the wanted posters pinned everywhere in every Vampire city.

My face had stared back at me from everywhere, hundreds of haunted chocolate brown eyes gazing at me with misapprehension and mistrust. Vampires were hunting for my Father and I. I knew, they would go to any means to captures us and make a meal of our warm blood.

I sighed, heavily distracted and depressed by the omnipresent subject. Life dragged on and on for me, never ending, each day blending into another. My father and I were constantly on the move. Nowhere was peaceful- nowhere was safe.

Out of the bleak darkness, a rustle from the left drew my attention. Muscles tensed, I crouched to spring. Waiting in the bush, my weapon drawn, I held the sleek baton in front of me to in order to use the element of surprise. My enemy drew nearer, and I growled. The sound was nothing more than a pitiful grumble, but it relayed my message perfectly; I was angry, and I was armed. The seconds dragged on as silence reigned in the small clearing of trees I stood in. Breath held, I waited, feeling more and more like a sitting duck each passing minute.

Sweat dripped into my chocolate brown eyes and I blinked it away. The movement was deft, a near imperceptible flutter of the eyelashes, but even the most miniscule movement could bring the attention of death.

The Vampire circled me, and I regarded each shadow with equally cautious movements.

Perspiration beaded my brow.

The shadow stopped moving, coiled to spring.

My heart stopped, frozen in my chest from pure shock.

A wisp of red hair caught my attention from the shadows directly in front of me.

"My name is Victoria. I've been looking for you"

**A/N Wanna know what happens? Review, my pretties! I'm sorry that it's so short!**


	3. Chapter 3

A World___In need___**of Sustenance**

**BELLA.;**

The Vampiric creature in front of me carried herself with a distinctive, catlike gait. Her burgundy eyes flashed with greed as she slinked towards me. I scrambled backwards, my metallic weapon glinting in the last light of the day. Victoria stalked towards me, her pace rapidly increasing as my feeble attempts to warn her away grew more and more pathetic.

A catlike smile graced her lips, and I felt a cold shudder run up my spine.

This woman was going to kill me.

With a jerk, I swept towards her, swinging wildly, trying to catch any part of her with my blunt weapon. She was suddenly behind me, her lips to my neck. I froze, and I felt her smile against the back of my neck. Though it likely seemed so, the shivers that ran down my spine had nothing to do with the temperature of her lips on my skin. My grip on the sleek baton tightened as she chuckled humorlessly in my ear.

"You will make a fine addition to my Coven, I'm sure." And then she pulled the lips over her teeth, and made the move that sealed my fate.

She jerked backwards in surprise, and the sound of rock hitting rock exploded behind me. I turned, weapon ready, to see a burly Vampire pinning down my attacker. He had curly, boyish hair and the broadest smile I thought possible imprinted on his face. He turned, still sitting on Victoria, and shouted behind me.

"Jasper, I caught another one! Their just swarming our lands."

A whoop of excitement sounded from behind me, and a blond bloodsucker emerged from the bushes that the first had appeared from.

"Emmett, I think you caught the leader!" Boyish excitement colored the blonde's tone as the one known as Emmett grinned in delight. He looked like a child that had just received a new toy. The boyish locks falling across his forehead, he turned to the blonde.

"Can I kill her, please?" The last word, please, was held the longest. His tone gloated of a spoiled baby, wanting a toy for Christmas. The blonde made a tutt-ing noise, close to the clucking of a mother hen. His comedic expression nearly released the hysteria that threatened to over-run my senses. These young Vampires, I their mirth, had completely forgotten- or hadn't thought to check- that I was here. I didn't feel it in my best interest to reveal myself, so I remained still as a statue, fearing for my life.


	4. Chapter 4

A World___In need___**of Sustenance**

**BELLA:**

The Wind and rain of twigs and leaves stopped all at once. I opened my eyes as the exhilaration of speed and the excitement of the adrenaline rush slowly faded. I glanced up at Jasper, and his face was blank. He set me on my feet, not particularly gently, but none to rough, either. I silently thanked him- slamming me into the frozen ground would not have exactly earned him "Brownie points" any who. A few shocks of my Buzz button and a lot of luck, and all off the Vampire in the premises could be at my mercy. My inner-self grinned coyly at the thought of such power.

With a jolt, I was upon my feet again, and I forgot momentarily the Vampire boring holes into the back of my head, almost as if he could sense my hand itching to grab my weapon. My eyes widened with a particular surprise that only seemed to grace my features once in a blue moon.

The house facing me was absolutely and completely exquisite.

Marble pillars and swooping arches of sleek stone formulated a regal-looking house. I glanced up at the palace before me in absolute shock. It was something out of my wildest dreams- a safe haven, a palace for the most royal family that watched the commoners mill about beneath them, contempt written on their pampered faces. I swayed on my feet slightly as the massive house rose above me.

I turned to the men behind me and mouthed silently- "Is this the place?" Jasper seemed to watch in a mixture of amusement and good-natured humor as I returned my near-stupefied gaze back to his thunderously awesome house. I heard his warm, deep chuckle as he approached me from behind. His voice so near my ear, though, startled me.

"This is my house, so I should think so-"

And then I milled backwards in shock, slamming into his marble- hard chest. My breath was driven from me as I pin-wheeled my arms in a wild fashion, trying desperately to regain some form of balance, to no avail. Our arms and legs tangled as my body weight forced him to the ground. He cried out in alarm as I dragged him down with me with a wild look to his brother. We finally stopped moving, him on top of me, our bodies a complicated entanglement. And it was then that I realized it.

He was probably the most attractive guy I could have had the pleasure to meet. He was perfect in ways I would never achieve. The thoughts shocked me, threw me so off balance that my eyes glazed over, and I was lost to the eye of everyone around me.

I should hate him- hate him with a passion. His kind had taken everything from me. I should despise his kind with every intention of doing them harm… and yet… I found myself drawn to him in ways that a hunter should not towards its prey. I realized that this might be completely opposite. He was the blood-drinker, and I the human. So he should view me as prey- but I couldn't help but think of myself as a vampire hunter.

So with that in mind- _I cannot let myself become attached to this parasite in any way or form_- I drew myself up and gave him the coldest stare that I could, feebly trying to fight the remains of my tomato flush from my face.

I could see shock dawn on his features before he drew himself up and walking past me with his own graceful manner. Emmett followed soon after, laughing raucously about our past compromising situation.

I fingered my Buzz baton angrily, threatening him silently with my glare. He shut up quickly, and continued on at a slightly faster pace then before. Through out our entire way to their palace of a house, Jasper kept stiff-backed and unmoving, never glancing back reproachfully towards me. I learned to ignore him, trying my hardest to ignore his sudden iciness towards me. _Maybe, if you gave him a chance_… A voice at the very back of my mind suggested, and I forcefully shoved it away. I refused to admit that deep down; I was hurt by his cold attitude towards me.

**EDWARD;**

_I am not doing this, I am not doing this, I am __definatly __not doing this._

_Dammit, I can't believe I'm actually __**doing**__ this…_

I snarled as Charlie shifted his weight for the fourth time this minute. I was running stiff-legged through the forest. With **another man **on my back. Again- I am SO not doing this- no matter what you might say. Charlie was grumble imperceptibly crude language all throughout the past ten-minutes. Ugh- since when was my house so damn far away? It helped none that I had to carry both their packs and traveling gear along with it, so I was inevitably dragged down, but still…

I scented Jasper running not far off, and that human girl was on his back. I moved to a farther distance away, so that he didn't get to near. I didn't want to attack that human again, and certainly not if she had that stupid weapon with her. I remembered her face acutely- Heart shaped face; with big, bright, defiant eyes and a stubborn set jaw.

The underbrush sped along beneath me as I moved my legs in rhythm with the earth. The beating tempo, so tuned with his heart, gave me a deep, familiar sense of peace. With a fresh burst of speed, I surpassed Jasper, and sped like a bullet towards the house, through the door, and into the Dining room.

Esme was sitting at the table, no doubt trying to find a place on the map where there is less population than most places. Trying to find us a new home. Conspicuity was not an issue, but it was nice to be away from the labs and zoos for the humans. It was disgusting what we had come down to- I found my own race revolting, and that was probably the main issue with my not being able to find a mate. It was quite the predicament- or so Esme viewed it as.

Esme glanced up at me, and I dropped Charlie to the ground under her confused stare. Charlie gave a startled and hurt yelp as his backside thudded into the ground. I grinned wryly at him as he glared up at me. I offered a hand to alleviate the tension and make up for my 'despicable' behavior. Charlie accepted it without a second thought, though not with out a questioning glance after-words.

"Mother." I addressed Esme " This man has come to see Carlisle. She noticed that I didn't call him out as a human, who seemed for the best, and I almost didn't catch the brief nod of her head.

Esme smiled. "Carlisle is out on a business trip, so you can stay with us for a while until then." Esme smiled at him apprehensively. I jerked forwards in shock. If that human girl comes to near me, I could-!

"No!" I pretty well yelled. Both pairs of eyes zoomed to me, and I clenched my fists under their scrutinizing stares. I could tell that both pair of eyes questioning of my sudden outburst. I grabbed Esme by her arm and pulled her out of the room with a 'just a moment' to Charlie. When we had rounded the corner, I turned to Esme. She held the same concern for me that she always had, magnified ten fold.

It all welled up and came spilling out. How I had this terrible attraction to her blood that could have me kill her at any time.

**BELLA;**

Jasper led me up the stairs, and I dutifully ignored him and walked right past the blonde. He gave me a cold glare, and snarled when his brother got to close. Wow, is it just me, or is he suddenly terribly frustrated? I sighed; annoyed at this derogatory pounding my ego was being subjected to. This was quite unfair- was I not good enough, or was he just a god? Likely both, as his beautiful face could charm even the frigid coldness that shrouded life; make it melt away and leave the sun to smile down on the earth again.

My father turned as I entered, and a smile lit up his stressed face. I jumped towards him, momentarily letting guard down. He enveloped me, and I felt five years old again; a small child with no understanding of the harsh climate I would be subjected to in my adulthood. Even now, at nineteen, I could still find myself reduced to my younger years when my dad was around.

I woman poked her head around the corner, interested in whatever was happening. She had honey-toned hair, slightly sun kissed. Her gentle round face accentuated her warm golden eyes that seemed to laugh good-naturedly as she turned them on me. She froze, and I sensed movement around the corner. A man's voice reached my ears, and I was chilled to the bone at the coldness and intensity of it.

"I need to leave. Now."

Then the boy was around the corner. I remembered him- he was the one who had nearly ripped my throat out a few hours ago. Our eyes connected, and I saw a deep resentment, a shocking hatred imbedded in those eyes. In the split second that we made a connection, a flash of intuition over run me. In the next half-second, he was gone, but I didn't care. I knew three things now, for absolute sure.

The boy wanted to kill me.

It wasn't a decision he had made.

And last; it was the darkness… the mystery that surrounded him that drew me nearer.

A mysterious boy I barely knew was hopelessly reeling me in… and you wondered if I'm all right. Jasper gazed after his brother, an understanding look plastered to his face. I wondered about that, too. How did he know? As I watched the second enigma in my life, I knew that there was something different about him too. Something that set him apart… I scowled. This thinking wasn't what I was used to. Instinct was my survival, and that was my life. I left little of this drama to cloud my mind. Instinct was what I worked off of, and now I was being forced to my knees with this insane emotional overload.

The silence consumed the room, and everyone was left alone with his or her own dangerous thoughts.

**JASPER;**

I focused on the emotions clouding the room and found myself instantly swamped. The haywire emotions where demanding first priority, so worked to untangle the mess. I found confusion chief. Then there was a terrible anger… or a blinding sadness. Resentment sudden flowed through me. It was nearly unbearable… and it was coming from Bella. Her emotions were an mess, and each was so strong that it nearly eclipsed the other people in the room. In all honesty, I had never seen,

(Or felt), any thing like this. She had such passion in whatever she was doing, it showed through in her emotions, and it ballooned them to massive proportions.

The silence that hung in the room was shattered suddenly, and I swung around on pure instinct. Victoria had managed to take Emmett by surprise and had twisted out of his grip. She landed on the balls of her feet, and went shooting into near-invisible speed. Even with my trained, keen eyesight, after the first half-second, I had lost her. She was everywhere, and nowhere at all. I crouched, unconscious of what I was doing, and scanned the room.

She had hidden any distinctive emotions, and all that I could feel was a coiled tension. Bella had drawn her buzz-baton, and had it gripped in a very vise-like grip. Emmett was crouched, bear-like, and his bared teeth had taken on a near knife-like quality. Esme was standing calmly, though not completely obliviously. I could sense a restrained energy in her, as if she would spring on the first on to move in a fifty-mile radius.

There was a sudden crash from upstairs and a shriek of pain and anger. Indignation and then a sudden fury over took me, and I knew without a doubt.

Rosalie had definatly found Victoria.

**A/N Hah Hah… It's so long…! Listen to [Forsaken By within temptation It totally, like, goes! XDD Anyways, drop me a review, or be KILLED. Not. Just beat half to death with a mallard duck… --;;**


End file.
